Whose Is This?
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: The Marauders find one of the girls' journal on the floor and try to figure out which one it belongs to.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Whose Is This? 

Summary: The Marauders find one of the girls' journal on the floor and try to figure out which one it belongs to.

A/n Um... I need to stop doing this, lol. You guys have to beat me down, make me finish all my chapter fics before starting more, like the AU of OotP with Gen in it, and a few more I had in mind. Oh, and I took down Gen's fic, I'm going to redo it. It'll come back, I promise!

It was lunchtime, and the sixth year Gryffindors, fresh out of Double Potions, were scrambling to get to lunch. Well, everyone except four boys, who were sneaking something either out of or into, the potions supply closet. "WAit 'til they open it, they're going to die!" Sirius laughed.

"I just wish I could see whoever open it when they do. Priceless." James grinned.

"Hurry up!" Remus hissed from the doorway. As the quiet, non-pranker of the bunch, he was stuck standing watch.

"I'm hurrying!" James hissed back. Sirius had already headed back to the door, and was also keeping watch. James finally bounded over to the other three. "Let's do lunch, gents." he grinned.

The four Marauders headed towards the Great Hall. They spotted the Gryffindor girls a little ways away, heading up the stairs. "What, not hungry?" Sirius called.

"Homework for Divination." Gen sighed.

"Ah, well, more lunch for me!" Sirius grinned, heading into the hall. But James, however, noticed that something had fallen from one of the girls' overly-stuffed backpack, so, he headed over and picked it up.

"Do I really want to open it?" he asked, more of himself.

"Yes!" Sirius answered. Remus snatched it from James who frowned.

"I wasn't going to read it, Remus." James pouted. Remus, however, said nothing, and flicked through the first few pages.

Sirius gasped. "Remus, I'm shocked! Usually, you're the one who tells us off for invading people's privacy."

"I was looking for a name, not reading it, you dolt." Remus sighed, stuffing the small book into his backpack, planning on returning it later. "Right, it'll be safe from prying eyes there."

"Did you see my name anywhere?" Sirius asked.

"Or mine!" James said, nearly tackling Remus, excited to see what the girls thought of him.

"No..." Remus stared.

All through lunch, Sirius, James, and even Peter were bugging Remus about reading the journal. He kept protesting, but, soon found out that they would find a way to read it. So, after classes and dinner that night, the four of them cracked the cover and began to read.

_'Wow, I totally forgot this thing. I got it from an aunt, I think, for Christmas and found it in the bottom of my trunk, where my stuff usually shifts. Which is, I guess, a bad thing. I don't really know. I don't think I care, either.'_

Sirius grinned. "Sounds like Gen's."

"Doesn't look like her handwriting." Remus said. The other three stared. "I sit next to her in Divination. I'm bound to see her handwriting, aren't I?"

"Yeah."

They stuck their noses back into the journal.

_'Sooo... even being raised around people who have these, I really don't know what I'm doing. And I'm not too sure if anyone here can help me. Oh, well, I'll figure it out. So, this journal thingy, I suppose is for my private thoughts? Sweet. Hopefully no one'll read this.'_

"Shows what she knows." Sirius grinned.

_'So, I'll start with the Gryffindor boys who call themselves "The Marauders". What kind of name is that? But, there's a couple of 'em that are pretty nice, a couple are so full of themselves, but, that's OK. Never met anyone who's not.'_

That was everything on the first page, written in cramped, curvy script and blue-ish ink.

"I bet it's Gen's!" Sirius grinned, attempting to take it from Remus.

"Why are you so keen to learn whose it is?" Remus asked.

"Curious."

"You should've been a cat." Remus groaned, tucking the journal under his pillow.

A/n

Ah, so fun writing this. So, who do you think it belongs to? And what kind of things do you guys want to see next?


	2. Chapter 2

Whose Is This? 

A/n Wow, so shocked with the reviews that I've decided to update twice in one day. How spiffy of me. Please, don't die on me TicTacTurtle. Lol, and thanks, alix33, for calling me "dear author". That's never happened before. :) I think there are a few times when they say they have backpacks in the books, I can't really remember. And about the magical ink thing, I kind of didn't think of that. But, you never know. Maybe the writer wanted them to find it. :D

Chapter 2

The following morning, the four boys had their heads together, whispering quickly and quietly so the girls, only a few seats down, wouldn't hear them. The plan was to figure out who the journal belonged to without letting on that they had read, or even knew, about it.

"OK, so, what we're going to do is try to sneak peeks at the girls' handwriting." Sirius whispered, glancing quickly over at the girls, who were engrossed in their breakfast.

"Why can't we just tell them we have it?" Remus groaned.

"Because they'd kill us!" James hissed, causing a couple of first years to jump. He grinned at them, and the four Marauders headed off to their first class of the day, Care of Magical Creatures.

Instead of standing with the rest of the class as they "oo-ed" hippogriffs, the Marauders had their nose in the journal once more.

_'Ugh, I had the worst time at Hogsmeade last weekend. I was supposed to go out with a sixth year Ravenclaw. He showed up later and in a foul mood. But, once talk of himself rolled around, he wouldn't shut up. I hate people with huge egos. I've been told I can't talk, but, I don't have an ego. Not like Sirius Black. Phew, that boy is so full of himself. And so is James Potter. But, as fellow Gryffindors, I suppose we must get along.'_

"I'M full of myself? Gee, if I weren't, what would I be full of?" Sirius sighed.

Peter glanced over to the girls. "That last line could be any of them." he said. The four girls were crooning over a startling grey hippogriff.

"What's so pretty about a horsey-bird?" Sirius grumbled. His ego had taken a major shot from whomever wrote that and he was not feeling good about himself.

The four girls were still crooning by the time the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Sadly, they left, heading towards the castle for Charms. The girls took their usual seats, and the boys, deciding to take a peek at their handwriting, sat down next to them.

Lily glanced at James and sighed. "What do you want?"

"To grace you with my presence." James grinned, sitting down next to her. She muttered something in which the word "ego" could be heard, but she didn't shove him out of the seat.

Gen kept looking up and catching Sirius staring at her parchment. "What? Are you falling in love with my parchment?" she asked.

"Maybe." Sirius grinned.

"Knowing you, yeah, you are." she said, scooting further away from him.

Remus and Peter did not have better luck glancing at Marci and Celeste's parchment. But each saw enough to notice that the handwriting, nor ink for that matter, matched the print or color in the journal.

"Those are some smart girls." Remus said, nearly astounded.

"Can't say I blame them, whoever "them" is." Sirius sighed.

"You can say that again." James groaned. The four ate a quick lunch, and then split up. Remus headed for Arithmancy, while the other three ambled off to Muggle Studies.

Remus had Arithmancy with Gen, which would be a perfect time to catch her handwriting and to see if she slipped up. And, about midway through taking notes, she might have.

"Crud." he heard her mutter.

"What?" he whispered.

"Out of ink." she sighed, tossing her empty bottle in the rubbish bin.

"Do you need any?"

"No, I've got some, thanks." she said, pulling a bottle of bright blue ink out of her bag.

Trying not to look too startled, Remus asked her, "That's a pretty blue. Is it yours?"

"Hmm? Oh, no, I borrowed it from Celeste." she said. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." he muttered.

Later that night, in the saftey of the boys' dorm, Remus told them about Gen having the same shade of ink as was in the journal as Sirius read aloud in a feminine voice.

_"'Wow, I've never realized how nice some of the boys my age can be. There's always one who never makes fun of us, or tricks us. He's so sweet. I'm so glad there's actually people like that here. Makes me feel kind of fuzzy inside.'"_ Sirius gushed.

James and Peter stared at each other, then burst into hysterics. "That is so not Gen." James said, rolling on the floor, tears of laughter running down his face.

"Ah, you never know!" Sirius laughed.

"Yes, I do. It really doesn't sound like her at all."

A/n

M'kay, probably won't update this tomorrow. I've got another fic I need to update before I can update this again. But I'll probably wind up updating this anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Whose Is This? 

A/n Just a warning, I'm extremely pissed right nwo, so, this may be a little angsty. MAY.

Chapter 3

_'I can't believe the nerve of some people! Making fun of others just for bloodline, looks, or some stupid crap like that. Ugh, I'm beginning to think Muggles may have life easier.'_

The page was not written on the fancy way the others were. It was almost as if whoever wrote it was either trying not to cry or on the ved, pulling a large book off the shelf.

Sirius made a few motions behind her back, and Remus, taking the cue from Sirius, headed over to distract her while the other three made a clean getaway.

"So, uh, Gen, how's it going?" Remus asked, not into small talk.

"OK, I suppose. Could I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure, anything."

She glanced around the library and whispered. "If you find a small-ish black book, could you give it to me?" he nodded. "Thanks, you're a peach." she cooed, heading out the door.

Remus caught up with the other three outside. "Is she on to us?" Sirius asked. Remus shook his head. "Thank God."

"No, but it is one of the girls'. She asked me if we saw it, could we please give it back. And, I'm a peach."

"Never! I must finish it!" James said. Then stopped. "You're a peach?"

"I guess so." Remus grinned. "Let's just give it to them, guys. Maybe they won't be so harsh on us."

James stared at him as if he'd grown an extra head, while Sirius began to flip to random pages in the journal. It was Peter, however, who spoke.

"Are you kidding! They'd dangle us from the Astronomy Tower for a little while, then, let us go!"

Sirius dropped the journal. "Sssh! Don't say it so loudly! They may hear you!"

Peter clamped his hand over his mouth, praying that they didn't.

A/n

M'kay, yes, I realize this is short. I'm sorry. But, to anyone out there who wants to contribute a journal entry or whatnot, you can either leave it in a review, or email it to me. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Whose Is This? 

A/n Tee-hee. You guys tickle me. Moony is indeed a cuddly, fuzzy peach. Ha! I said fuzzy.

Chapter 4

It was a Hogsmeade weekend, the four Marauders left the journal in their dorm, where they knew it would probably be safest. "So..." Sirius asked, stretching, "what's the plan today?"

"I figured maybe we could map out the possibilities." Remus shrugged.

"Let's do it!" James grinned.

The four headed inside a smallish school supply shop on the end of a busy street. Hardly anyone was inside as the boys quickly purchased a quill, ink, and parchment to map their ideas on. Then, they made their way back to The Three Broomsticks, and chose a quiet corner booth.

"OK, so, how are we going to do this?" Peter asked, glancing at Remus, who was the obvious candidate for writing.

"Well, I was thinking, list the girls' names, then write reasons as to why it could be theirs." Remus replied, writing each of the four names in turn. "Let's start with Lily."

"Hmm... well, she's a Muggleborn, and, I don't think a lot of purebloods are going to tote around a journal." James pointed out. Remus quickly scribbled that down.

"And she's kind of soft-spoken. We really don't know what she thinks. Although, I am sure she hates people with big egos." Sirius added, grinning at James.

James groaned. "Don't remind me."

"Anything else?" Remus asked.

The other three shook their heads. "Nothing I can think of straight off." Peter muttered.

"Who next?" James asked.

"Celeste."

Sirius frowned. "What do we really know about her? I mean, she's a, what?"

"Muggleborn?" James asked.

The three turned to Remus, who shrugged. "I suppose she'd be considered a Half-Blood." he said, writing that down.

"And she's the owner of that blue ink." Peter added.

"Marci?" Remus asked.

"She's Half-Blood. Cousin to Gen, so, maybe got the journal from Gen's mum." Sirius yawned. "And lastly, my personal favorite. Gen. She's... Muggleborn? Cousin to Marci. a Capricorn..."

Remus stared. "I really didn't need to know that last bit. Or how you know that."

Sirius grinned. "Oh, I know more. Want to hear?"

"No, thank you." Remus said, a bit shocked. He tucked the parchemnt in his pocket. "We can add to this later." he said.

"Let's go read more." Sirius grinned.

"Oh, let's." James laughed. The two rushed out and raced back to the castle.

Remus and Peter headed back at their own pace and found Sirius reading aloud, again.

_'You know, I hate to admit it, but, I've suddenly realized something. I've got a major crush on a certain Gryffindor. It's sad, I've known him for nearly six years. And yet, I hate thinking like this.'_

"Aw!" James crooned.

"Aw, nothing." Sirius grinned. "More like 'SCORE!'"

Remus rolled his eyes.

A/n

Hmm... so... who has theories!


	5. Chapter 5

Whose Is This? 

A/n MWHAHAH! I love toying with you guys. But, I can, mayhaps, give a hint? One of you is so, so close. Not naming names, because that just might give it away. And no matter how much you beg, plead, or IM me, I still won't tell. You have to find out when the Marauders do. :D

Chapter 5

_'Aw, damn it to the bowels of pus-spewing, blood-gutted hell. I have had one of the WORST days of my entire life. I ran of out my ink, was late, failed an exam, and, Peeves stole my homework.Do I have the option ofhiding under my sheets for three weeks?'_

Sirius was thumbing through the journal, and this entry caught his eye. It was writtenin a deep red ink, instead of the regular pale blue.

"Remus, where's your list?"

"Upstairs, why?"

Sirius shoved the entry towards Remus and headed upstairs. He came back a little later with the list. "Doesn't that sound a little Gen-ish?"

"Yes, but, all girls can get irritable." Remus sighed, adding it under each girl's name in turn. Sirius frowned. "Ah, you just want it to be Gen's. Especially if she says anything nice about you."

"You know it." Sirius grinned.

Remus groaned. "It's a good thing she's at Quidditch pratice right now."

"Let's go watch!"

So, they placed the list and journal in its own little hiding place and headed down to the Quidditch Pitch. Two of the three Chasers and James were down on the ground, watching as the two Beaters were being trained.

"Are they... any better at all?" Remus asked as he and Sirius joined the team members on the ground.

"Hell, no." Gen groaned, holding an ice pack on her head.

"Gen got beaned." James snickered.

"It's not funny!" she cried, playfully elbowing him in the ribs. He grinned at her. She knew he was only teasing, but, still, his teasing could be cruel. "My head..." she groaned.

"Aw, poor Gen. Need an escort to the Hospital Wing?" Sirius asked.

She shook her head. "No, thanks."

"You sure you don't want to go to the Hospital Wing? You took a mighty fine hit."

"I'm fine, giant talking mailbox." Gen grinned.

"If James is a giant, talking mailbox, then what am I?" Sirius asked.

"You mean besides annoying?" she shot back.

He frowned at her while the other two laughed. "Aw, calm down Sirius. You can be annoying at times." Remus said.

"Ok, I'm feeling woozy now. Maybe I'll take you up on the offer." Gen muttered.

So, she and Sirius headed off towards the Hospital Wing. Remus edged closer to James and told him about that Sirius had read earlier.

"Does sound like her, but, you have a point. All females can be moody." James pointed out. Remus nodded.

Defeated, the captain signaled the end of practice. The team trudged inside, afraid their Beaters would not get any better.

A/n

Ok, a little short, my apologies. I'll (try) to make it up with something funny next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Whose Is This? 

A/n First off, I apologise if any of the chapters wind up screwy. fanfictionnet does not like my computer very much and messes up my chapters. A lot. So, yeah. I apologise. Email me and I'll try to fix them.

Chapter 6

The four boys were in their dorm after a long day. Remus was nearly asleep when someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Sirius called.

"It's Gen. can I borrow Remus for a second? I just have a question about our homework."

The boys desperately glanced around for the journal, which was in plain sight on Sirius's bed. It quickly found itself shoved under there. "Don't come in here! James is naked!"

They heard Gen laugh from the other side of the door. "Nothing I haven't seen before." Sirius stared at James. "Fine, can you just send him out here for a second?"

"Certainly!" Sirius said, shoving Remus outside. "She's seen you NAKED!" he asked James.

"Co-ed Quidditch showers." James shrugged.

Before Sirius could question James any further, Remus headed back inside. "Guys, I think maybe we should give it back."

"Why!" Sirius whined.

"Because, Gen didn't ask about our homework. She asked if I had seen it."

Sirius frowned. "But Remus..."

"No buts. Now give it here."

"Never!" Sirius fussed, engrossing himself once more.

_'I have had the strangest dream the past few nights. I really don't want to say, in case this does find its way into someone else's hands. I'm so confused, but, I'm trying not to let on. And, I think I'm going to commit murder one of these days.'_

That page was bookmarked with a quill.

"Wow, wonder who's this is?"

"We can do fingerprinting." Peter suggested. "You know, dust and see which girl left her fingerprints there?"

"Or we could just ask who it belongs to, Mister Complicate Everything." Sirius fussed.

"Or that."

Remus glared. "Do you guys ever think? As soon as we ask them, they'll either know we have the journal, or get really suspicious."

James's eyes widened. "I didn't think of that."

"Of course you didn't."

James shook his head. "Read the next page, Sirius."

The ink had changed again. Now it was a pale pink, so pale it could barely be seen.

_'I am absolutely love-struck. I cannot believe this. And of all people! Hmm, saddening, but true. I guess it's like the quote goes: "The worst thing in life is sitting next to someone, knowing you cannot have them". Makes me sad to think about it. I'm going to bed.'_

"Good idea." Remus yawned. "We can contemplate tomorrow."

"Good night, gents." James yawned.

A/n

Awwww! Is cuteness. I love it. And, may I say, "I like chocolate milk!" Heh.


	7. Chapter 7

Whose Is This? 

A/n Ah, you guys. You're so silly.

Chapter 7

Remus was awake bright and early, filling out his list from the details they read last night. He didn't want to admit to the others, but, he was actually intrigued as to whom the journal belonged to. Although he was beginning to think they were getting nowhere.

Sirius had come up with an idea the night before. Make magical photocopies of the journal and hang it up, asking whomever it belonged to to step forward and claim it. James, of all people, squashed that idea into the ground by pointing out that the girls would know who did it and they would either never forgive them, kill them, or both.

'Whomever this belongs to is one very smart female.' Remus mused, picking up the small book.

He did not read anything. Instead, he waited for the others to wake up. They dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. "Any ideas at all, Moony?" Sirius asked.

"None. For all I know, all four of them could be writing in it. Or it's a prank on us." Remus yawned.

"Now that's a thought." James muttered, his mouth full of eggs.

Sirius nodded in agreement, his nose in his Potions textbook, getting ready for an exam.

One long hour and a half later, the sixth year Gryffindors headed out of the Potions classroom and off towards Herbology. The girls were a bit ahead of the boys.

"I can't believe it's gone.!" Celeste sighed.

"I know! Now it's out there, somewhere, being read by someone that probably hates us." Lily said.

"I can't believe it either. Especially since someone's got it reading the most personal thoughts of..." by this time the boys were rushing to catch them, but the crowd caught the girls. The boys could not hear a name.

"Damn." Sirius swore.

"You can say that again." James sighed.

"I will, later." Sirius smiled.

After Herbology was a lunch the Marauders spent in the library. Remus was studyig for Divination, while the other three read another passage.

_'I know this is probably going to sound a tad whiny of me, but, ugh. Rough day. More like week. And I haven't had mail from my mum in ages.'_

The blue flow-y handwriting was back. Either this girl was a master of handwriting, or it was all four.

"I don't know. It could be all of them. I think each one would be upset about not hearing from her mum." Sirius said.

"Most likely."

A/n

I know, really short. I sowwy. I'll try to make it up. Promise.


	8. Chapter 8

Whose Is This?

A/n Without knowing it, one of you has given me an idea. I thank you. :)

Chapter 8

"Something about me, something about me?" Sirius asked, thumbing through the journal. "Bingo!" he shouted excitedly.

_'Sirius Black. I don't get it. Why has he got to be so cruel? I mean, come off it. What has the vast majority of the school done to him? He's arrogant, cocky, and, yet, most of the female population has a crush on him. I don't understand it.'_

Sirius grinned. "That's me!"

James frowned. "Anything about the rest of us?" he asked.

"Maybe." Sirius replied, flicking the pages. Apparently, after the little rant about him, there was a rant about each of them. Sirius handed the journal to James so he could read the page about him.

_'Now, James Potter, on the other hand, he's also always pranking, but he's not so bad. Once you get used to him. And not all of the female population follows him around like lost puppies. Only the Quidditch players admire him. As much as I hate to admit it, he's a pretty OK guy. And a great Seeker.'_

James smirked while Sirius frowned. "How come you get nice things said about you, and I get fussed about?"

"Because I'm a nice guy." James laughed, smacking Sirius with a pillow. "Oh, Remus, your little page is next."

Remus winced, taking the journal from James. "Do I really want to?" he asked.

_'Now, Remus Lupin. There's a sweetheart if I ever met one. I could go on, but, I don't think I will. He's just... kind of really caring. And a bit charming, if I do say so myself.'_

Sirius continued to frown. "Gee, he's a sweetheart and I'm a man-whore?"

"I don't think that was what was said. My turn." Peter said, taking the journal from Remus.

_'And lastly, Peter. I don't really know much about him, but, he does annoy me. I can't stand people who idolize other people. It's creepy.'_

Sirius grinned. "Aw, well, at least I'm better than you, Wormtail."

"Everyone knows that." James laughed. "But, seriously. That sounds more like a Lily opinion to me."

"Sure does." Sirius nodded, taking the list and jotting down a few thoughts.

"Now, I'm hungry. Let's sneak off to the kitchens." James laughed, grabbing his Invisibility Cloak. "Who's with me?"

"ME!" Sirius shouted, following him out the door. "I missed lunch, dammit! FEEEED MEEE!"

Remus shook his head. "You two are just too much."

"But you love us anyway!" Sirius shouted on his way down the stairs.

"NO, I DON'T!"

A/n

Hmm... I think I have a plan for next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it.


	9. Chapter 9

Whose Is This?

A/n M'kay, firstly, James was a Chaser in the movies. In the book, he was a Seeker. And I don't go by those crappy attempts of "cinematic entertainment". I could go on and on about that, but I won't. Because I'm such a kind person. Yeah, right! OK, be nice.

Chapter 9

_'I promised my mum I'd go visit on Christmas holiday, but, I don't want to go. Christmas is much more fun here. Plus, there's usually not that many people. I hate crowds.'_

James frowned. Who could that be? He didn't think any of the girls hated crowds, seeing as how they were usually the first ones in Hogsmeade and the last ones to leave.

Sirius, meanwhile, was annoying them as only he could. "So, next Hogsmeade weekend, who will be the lucky lady to accompany me?" he asked.

Gen frowned, but said nothing, returning to her History of Magic essay. Marci and Celeste groaned and rolled their eyes. Lily scoffed. "If I won't go with your best friend, what makes you think I'll go with you?" she asked.

"Because I am better looking." Sirius grinned.

Celeste snapped her book shut. "Why don't you grow up? You're such a man-whore." she growled.

The four girls headed up to their dorm to get some peace and quiet. Sirius sulked over to James. "What's your problem?" James asked.

"Celeste just called me a man-whore." Sirius mock sobbed.

James grinned. "You know you're a man-whore."

Sirius scoffed. "I am not!"

"What going on now?" Remus muttered, glancing up from a pile of History of Magic books.

"I've been called a man-whore, Moony!" Sirius sniffed. Remus chuckled. "It's not funny!"

"Actually, it is."

"Why is it funny?"

Remus just continued to grin. "Because, you idiot, that gives us another hint. Maybe."

A/n

Huzzah? Ooh, they're so close! Well, maybe not that close.


	10. Chapter 10

Whose Is This?

A/n Ah, yeah, I do write a lot of one-shots, but, I will do a long multi-chapter fic per request. Gen is not anti-boy. She's just a tad bi-polar and she can't stand Sirius. He irks her to no end, but, that's because he likes her. :)

So, this chapter, I figured, why not a close encounter? (insert evil grin here).

Chapter 10

It was Saturday, and the Marauders decided it was a nice day to sleep in. Now, the girls didn't want this to happen, so, they snuck upstairs to the boys' room. With a finger to her lips, Marci quietly opened the door. Then, with a shout, the girls dove onto the boys, trying to wake them up.

With a groan, Remus rolled over and landed on the floor. Peter muttered something about women going crazy and made a dive for the safety of the bathroom. Sirius yawned and rolled over. James glared at the girls like they were crazy and hid under his bed.

"Is it safe to come out?" Peter asked timidly.

"That's what I want to know." James muttered.

"What was that for?" Remus asked from the floor. "I don't remember asking for a wake-up call."

Gen laughed, perching herself on James's bed. "You guys, it's nearly lunch. You didn't plan to sleep through the whole day, did you?"

"Yes, we did!" James muttered from the under the bed. "And I think I'm stuck."

Lily frowned. "Serves you right for thinking your big head would fit under there."

Marci was grinning at Sirius, who was still asleep. "He can sleep through anything, can't he?"

"I'm beginning to think so." Remus yawned.

Celeste, however, had spotted the journal laying on Sirius's bedside table. "Now what is this?" she asked, stepping over towards it. Before she could place her hand on it, however, Sirius, who was feigning sleep the whole time, snatched it.

"It's mine, thank you." he said, curling up under his blankets.

"Weird." Celeste mouthed.

"Well, ladies, we're off to lunch. Hope you'll join us." Gen smiled.

"I am not a lady." Sirius muttered, and attempted to burrow further down under his blankets.

Finally, the girls left. Although, not to lunch like they had planned. "Something's up." Marci muttered.

"Something indeed. But what?"

A/n

I have but one thing to say... "DEATH TO THE MERPEOPLE! PIRATES SHALL REIGN SUPREME!"

There, now that I've said it, I'm sure you think I'm nuts. Go on, say it. I am.


	11. Chapter 11

Whose Is This?

A/n You guys are silly. I doubt I could even fit under my bed. Sorry you got stuck. But, there are a couple of you, not naming any names, but, I'm sorely dissappointed in you. Let's just say, it involves another fic of mine I've been working on and the neglecting of reviews. But, aside from that, you guys crack me up.

Chapter 10

_'I have attracted the wrong kind of attention. And I can't stand it. Sour attention, as my mother would say. I feel awful. This is the first time in my Hogwarts career that I wish I were home.'_

"Aw." James cooed. "I feel bad now."

"Well, I don't!" Sirius laughed. Remus frowned and glanced at Sirius. "What? OK, I'm rude and nosy. Happy?"

"No, I still think we should return it."

James muttered something along the lines of "Mister Do-Goody Good Person."

Even Remus laughed. "And you were the one feeling bad."

"Like you don't?"

Peter was still laughing. "You know, if the girls heard us, they'd say we bicker like old women."

Sirius chuckled. "That we do, Wormtail."

"Where are our female counterparts anyway?" James muttered, glancing across the grounds for them.

"Beats me." Sirius muttered. "Probably plotting our deaths and how to hide the evidence."

James snickered. "Sounds a bit like them."

"Why would they kill me? I haven't done anything." Peter muttered to himself.

"As much as I hate to admit it, we're all in this together. So, we're all going down together. No matter what they do to us. Even if it's dangling us off the Astronomy Tower."

Sirius grinned. "Remus, you can make the most awful things sound pleasant. Esepcially if Gen's doing it."

The other three groaned. "Sirius, you're hopeless."

Sirius smirked. "I shall win the fair Gen's heart if it's the last thing I do."

James shook his head. "Not before I win Lily's."

A/n

Aw, so cuteness. They do bicker like old women, though. Hey, if anyone reads this, type I am a pretty squirrel in your review.


	12. Chapter 12

Whose Is This?

A/n Huzzah! My reviewers are pretty squirrels. OK, I really don't have much more to say, which is saying something, seeing as how I usually go on and on and on and on and, well, you get the picture.

Chapter 12

The Marauders were sitting under their favorite beech tree near the lake, looking bored. They decided since their close call with the girls, they wouldn't bring the journal out.

"You know, I've been thinking about that journal." Remus muttered, not too loudly. The girls were only a few meters away.

"What about it?"

"Just how old is it?"

James frowned, thinking. "What exactly do you mean? We all know its been in the bottom of a trunk for ages, but, how long it's been written in?"

"Yeah."

"I'm thinking either this year or last year." Sirius said, keeping an eye on the girls. They were chatting and paying no mind at all to the boys.

"Why do they do that, anyway?" Peter asked.

"Do what?"

"Ignore us like that."

Sirius shrugged. "It's unnerving, isn't it? I mean, to think that they..." he jestered madly around in thin air, hoping that what he was trying to say would come to him.

"Why do they act like idiots?" James asked, snickering.

Sirius glared at him. "What I'm getting at is why do they act like they possibly like us, then completely ignore us?"

"It's a girl thing, I expect." Remus murmured.

"What do you say we head in?" James asked, standing and stretching.

"I say nice idea. The heat's making me sleepy." Remus yawned.

"But I want to stay out here!" Sirius whined. Peter and James grabbed him and drug him back to the tower.

_'I've learned something. Never fall asleep in the Common Room, especially when there are loud, annoying little first years around.'_

"Now that sounds like Gen." Sirius snickered.

"What say we ask around. See if any of the first years can tell us who was asleep in the Common Room?" James grinned.

The two headed down the stairs, eager to question the first years. Remus and Peter continued to flick through the journal, checking for clues to who it may belong to. Nothing. No pictures, stickers, doodles, nothing that could show whose it was.

A/n

And I leave you with a semi-cliffhanger. Ooh, I feel this winding down to a close. Don't you?


	13. Chapter 13

Whose Is This?

A/n No, you're not pretty squirrels anymore.

Chapter 13, I think

The four girls were seated on a over-stuffed couch in the corner of the Common Room. They were each glaring in the direction of the Marauders. "They've got it. I'll bet you anything." Celeste muttered.

"I'll take you up on that." Gen murmured.

The four Marauders had their heads together, bent over a piece of parchment. "Want to see what they're up to?" Marci asked.

So, the four of them headed over to the table. "Hi, guys. How are you?" Gen asked, leaning down to catch a glimpse at what they were doing.

"Uh, fine. Never been better." Sirius muttered, trying to stow the parchment away.

"What's that?" Lily asked.

"Nothing." James muttered, looking a tad nervous.

Gen wedged herself between Remus and Sirius. "Doesn't look like nothing. Come on. We won't tell."

"Ah, Gen. It's not that we don't trust you. It's just, well, a secret." Sirius replied.

The four girls pouted. "Fine, we didn't want to know anyway."

After the four of them had headed upstairs, the boys breathed a sigh of relief. "Wow, nosy females we have around here."

"You can't say much, Sirius." Remus pointed out.

"Ah, shut up, Moony." Sirius muttered.

"You shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

A/n

Hee, they're so silly. I'd've made it longer, but, I'm in the middle of a war, man! I don't have time for this!


	14. Chapter 14

Whose Is This?

A/n Well, ladies and non-ladies, we've reached the end. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I. Well, no, hope you enjoyed it more. And, you can always feel free to read anything else of mine. Just don't judge me!

Chapter 14

"We've got to get that parchment from them. But how?" Celeste muttered. The four girls were crouching on the staircase, watching the boys to see if they could figure out what they were up to.

"I think I have an idea." Gen smirked. She leaned close to the other girls and whispered something.

"Good idea." Lily grinned.

"Ready... now!" The four girls made a dash over to the boys. In the midst of the fray, Lily grabbed the parchment.

"Got it!" she squealed, racing up and over the nearest couch, trying to get away from James. "Celeste!"

Celeste took it from Lily and made a run for the girls' dorm. Sirius grabbed her, and the parchment went flying.

Remus caught it, but Marci snatched it from him and quickly passed it over to Gen, who tucked it down the front of her robes.

"Don't think I won't go after it." Sirius grinned.

"Run, Gen!"

Gen didn't need to be told twice. She raced out of the Common Room with Sirius right behind her. She managed to lose him about two flights down and stowed herself in a broom cupboard, giggling.

"Gen, come on! This isn't funny!" Sirius called. "You can't've gone far!" She tried to stifle her giggles, but failed. "Aha! There you are." Sirius whipped open the door and glared at her.

"Come on, Sirius. I'll make you a deal." she pleaded.

"You're not in a position to negotiate. After all, you've got nowhere to go." Sirius smirked.

Gen pulled out of the parchment and unrolled it. "Ah, what is this, anyway? Something to do with that stupid journal?"

"Oh? Was that your journal?"

"Yes, it was mine, thank you. It was also my idea to drop it, but Marci did all the writing. Celeste and Lily helped with the entries." It was Gen's turn to smirk.

"So, this was all a plot?"

"Plotbunny, yes. We wanted to see if you boys were kind enough to give it back. I can see by this, however, that you have to know everything. Oh, how disappointing." Gen sighed, brushing past him. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have an exam to study for."

A/n

Aha! Bingo! So... what do you think? I may do alternate endings, but that's a big may.


End file.
